


Coming out

by bluecalicocat



Category: GOT7
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom are Best Friends, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, bambam isn't trying to out him i swear, but his chosen family is, supportive hyungs, yugyeom kind of accidentally outs himself, yugyeom's family is not accepting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecalicocat/pseuds/bluecalicocat
Summary: Yugyeom accidentally comes out while trying to defend himself from his members teasing. A mental breakdown ensues.cue some worried hyungs trying to comfort their distressed maknae





	1. "Wait... you're saying you're bi?"

Bambam is about to walk into their shared bedroom when he stops in the middle of a step. There's a voice coming from the other side of the door, and that hinders him from entering immediately, instead trying to figure out if there's someone else in there.

Obviously, Yugyeom is allowed to be there, considering it's his room too. On the other hand, Bambam doesn't want to walk in if there's someone else with Yugyeom, in case he would interrupt something.

Bambam truly doesn't intend to listen in on the conversation. Really. He's only trying to figure out who it is when he hears the maknae speak to someone.

"I don't know what I want yet..." A brief pause. "Okay, yeah... Well, what if they react badly?"

It sounds like Yugyeom is talking on the phone, so Bambam turns around to walk away from there, but then he hears him mention the members and stops again.

"What if my members don't accept me?"

Bambam has never heard Yugyeom sound so insecure. He still has no idea what the younger is talking about, or who he's talking to, but even without knowing what this conversation is about, he feels like it's something Yugyeom needs to talk to them about. Why would they not accept him? What could he possibly want to tell them that's making him this insecure?

He normally thinks it's a very bad thing to listen in on private conversations this way, but some part of Bambam just wants to know if the younger is okay. It kind of sounds like he isn't, and it's worrying the older.

"I know, I know they won't react that way, but..." Yugyeom is quiet for a few seconds. "I mean, my parents still refuse to talk to me because of it. What if my members do the same? I don't wanna risk it, even if I think they'll be better than my family."

Bambam really wants to ask what he's talking about.

The one thing that pops into his head when he hears Yugyeom talk about his family being unaccepting is stories about homophobic parents that have disowned their children for not being straight, but could that really be what Yugyeom is talking about right now? Being gay?

He feels like that's something he should know about his own best friend, but Yugyeom has never said anything to him that would imply he's not attracted to girls. Then again, if Yugyeom is this insecure about it, maybe it would make sense for him to keep it to himself.

Bambam just wishes Yugyeom would tell them. There's nothing Yugyeom could tell him that he wouldn't be understanding about, but Bambam can't just ask, since he's not supposed to know. He wishes he could.

***

The opportunity for Bambam to find out presents itself the following day already. They're just getting home from an award show and the seven members all file into the living room. The hyungs have been teasing Yugyeom since the show ended, and at first Bambam couldn't tell what it was about, but as they kept doing it, he slowly figured out that Yugyeom had apparently been glancing quite a lot at a girl from one of the other idol groups there.

Yugyeom keeps blushing and protesting.

"Why, is she the wrong gender?" Bambam chimes in as casually as possible. He doesn't mean to make it sound like he's cornering Yugyeom about this, because in his mind, he's only giving an opening for the younger to tell him if that's the case. Hopefully, he's a lot more slick than he feels when he asks.

"No, there's no wrong gender!" Yugyeom tries to defend himself. Bambam can't tell if the younger misses what he's hinting at, or if he just decides not to acknowledge it, but either way, he doesn't say anything that would imply what Bambam is suspecting.

"Chill, I just meant if she's the wrong gender for you to be attracted to." Bambam leans back in his armchair, giving up on finding out today.

"So did I!"

Yugyeom clearly speaks before he has time to think about what he's implying with that, but it makes Bambam stop with his mouth open, comprehending what he just heard. There's no wrong gender for Yugyeom to be attracted to.

"Wait... you're saying you're bi?" Bambam wonders out loud.

Yugyeom stares straight at him. A few moments pass in silence, but then the youngest looks around the room at all the members that have all gone quiet as they listen to the two maknae liners.

No one looks mad, or even disgusted with him, but Yugyeom still feels like they're all silently judging him. Every pair of eyes that are watching him become hostile and cold in his mind.

He stands quickly, almost making his own mind spin with the movement.

_They know, they know, they know and they all hate you..._

Yugyeom rushes out the room and toward the door before anyone has time to say anything. Bambam realizes what's happening half a second later, but the younger has already left the room by the time he actually stands up to follow him.

"Gyoemie, wait!" he yells and runs into the hallway, but when he rounds the corner, he hears more than sees as the front door closes right in front of him. Bambam doesn't stop, but runs up to the door and throws it open once more, ready to keep following Yugyeom.

Only, the younger is already out of sight. Bambam has no idea where he went, and getting lost while looking for him wouldn't exactly help.

Everything happens way too fast. Bambam has no idea how to move forward, what to do next.

"Bammie!" a voice shouts from the living room, and with a sigh, Bambam closes the door and turns back around. He should probably explain the situation for the rest of the members. That's what he has to do next.

They're all turned his way when he reenters the room, and the only thing he wants to do is turn back time to before things went wrong.

He shouldn't have asked, not when he already knew it's something Yugyeom's insecure about. Bambam feels like he didn't actually say anything too wrong, but the younger must have taken it that way, otherwise they wouldn't be in this situation. Or maybe it's just that he didn't realize what he was saying.

What if Yugyeom is upset with him for saying it out loud that directly? Or what if he thinks they wouldn't accept him for not being straight? With everything that's happened, Bambam kind of knows already that that's the case, but he still feels bad about bringing it up at all.

"Bambam, you look terrified", Mark comments worriedly.

"Sit down", Jinyoung says gently, taking Bambam's arm and guiding him toward the couch. The expressions on his hyungs' faces are a mix of confusion and worry, none of them really sure about what just went down. All they know is that they had been teasing their maknae, and then that somehow led to Bambam asking Yugyeom if he's bisexual, which led to Yugyeom running away. Why, they still don't know.

"Where's Yugyeom?" Jackson asks. He's sitting on the armrest on the other side of the couch, but has his body turned toward Bambam.

The younger shakes his head.

"I don't know", he whispers. "I don't know what I did wrong..."

Jinyoung immediately puts his arm around Bambam.

"You didn't do anything wrong", he is quick to comfort. "At least not intentionally. We don't know how Yugyeom experienced it, but based on what happened, I guess he's just scared. You couldn't have know he would react that way."

"But I did know", Bambam speaks up again, his voice even quieter this time.

Youngjae, who's sitting next to him on the couch, raises his eyebrows.

"What did you say? I didn't hear."

"I _did_ know", Bambam repeats, looking up from the floor and at his hyung's faces. "I heard him on the phone yesterday. He was worried about not being accepted by his members, and I kinda guessed what he was talking about, but I still said what I said just now..."

"Bambam", Jaebum steps in before the younger can spiral further into his guilt. "You can't control what other people say. He was the one who spoke, but if anyone should blame themselves, it' us. We're the ones that kept teasing. All you did was ask a question, you weren't even pressuring about it. He said the rest himself, even though he probably didn't think about what he was actually saying. So stop blaming yourself."

Bambam looks up at them once more, overcome with an unexpected worry.

"You wouldn't be mad if it's true... right?"

"If what's true?" Mark wonders. Bambam glances at all of their faces, seeing the same confusion everywhere.

"About the bisexual thing..."

He goes quiet, suddenly unsure if he wants to hear their answers. What if Yugyeom was right? What if they don't accept him, what if they find it wrong, or disgusting?

A hand on his arm interrupts his thoughts.

"Is this still about Yugyeom?" Youngjae questions softly. Bambam bites his lip before shaking his head slowly, not looking at any of them. He misses the smile on Youngjae's face as he does so, but then there's another arm around him, and he looks up at his hyung without really thinking about it. "Simply put, no. I don't think anyone here cares even slightly about that."

Bambam visibly relaxes at that, before tensing up again.

"Yugyeom" he says. "He thinks we don't accept him."

They all look at each other, not really sure about how to deal with the situation.

"I've already messaged him", Jaebum says, surprising the rest of them. Bambam turns to their leader as he waits for a continuation with wide eyes. "I'm guessing he won't respond for a while, but there's not really much we can do before he either comes back or tells us where he is."

Jaebum isn't wrong, but it's still not very satisfying for Bambam to be told that he can't do anything about it right now. They'll have to wait for Yugyeom to reach out.

With a sigh, Bambam resigns himself to his fate, as the older members all try to offer him their silent comfort. It sucks, and he wishes they could just talk it out right now, but Yugyeom isn't here.

Bambam hopes he'll come back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes i promise there's a reason why yugyeom reacted the way he did, besides being uncomfortable by how his sexuality was brought up


	2. "We still love you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one sad maknae and some worried hyungs ft. a caring jeon jungkook

They try to distract themselves by watching some dramas on the TV in the living room, but Bambam keeps anxiously checking his phone every minute. He can't relax knowing his best friend isn't home, and probably scared to face them again after running away.

It's not until an hour later something finally happens.

They're all turned to the TV in front of them when Jaebum's phone lights up, and an unknown caller id appears on the screen. Their leader reaches for his phone and answers it.

The others can't understand what's being said on the other end of the line, but they can still hear one half of the conversation.

"Why didn't you just call from Yugyeom's phone, then?"

The mention of their youngest member catches all of their attention, Bambam's especially so. He tries to hear who Jaebum is speaking to, but it proves to be near impossible. At least it seems like Yugyeom isn't alone, since someone is calling about him, hopefully with good news.

Jaebum glances at Bambam while the unknown person speaks, before silently taking the phone from his ear and holding it out to the younger. Bambam raises his eyebrows, but Jaebum just gestures for him to take it. He doesn't have to be told twice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bambam", a voice speaks, and it only takes the boy half a second before he recognizes the person speaking.

"Jungkook! Is Yugyeom with you?"

"Yeah. Has been for, like, the past hour or something. He's asleep right now, though. He told me what happened."

Bambam feels his heart sink at the mention of the previous disaster that he still hasn't understood completely, despite being there and being involved in what was happening.

"Oh, yeah..."

"I tried to convince him to go back to the dorms, or at least message one of you, but he was really freaking out. I think all the crying made him tired, so it's probably good that he's sleeping now."

At the mention of Yugyeom crying, Bambam feels like his whole chest contracts.

"Oh..." he says again. "Is he mad at me?"

"Mad?" If Jungkook had been here, Bambam imagines that he would be raising his eyebrows or maybe widening his eyes. "I think he was more mad at himself than anyone else, but mostly he just seemed scared. And, uh, I haven't exactly gotten his permission to tell you this so I'm gonna keep it really short so that I don't betray his trust, but, his parents weren't very good to him when he came out to them... Which I guess is why he's been so scared to tell you guys."

"Oh", Bambam deadpans, before realizing that he's probably expected to respond with more than that. There's something else he wants to know, but he's not sure how to phrase it without sounding rude, so he simply tries his best. "But, he came out to you before us... Or, I'm guessing he did, since you seem like you know about it."

If the situation wasn't so serious, Bambam would say that he hears Jungkook chuckle at this.

"Oh, yeah, he told me, but only because he knew for sure that I wouldn't judge him." Bambam is about to ask how he could know that, but Jungkook continues before he has time to. "He kind of walked in on me and Jimin hyung about a year ago when we were, y'know..."

"Okay", Bambam says quickly, not needing or wanting to hear any more of that story. "But how long is he staying with you?"

"That's why I'm calling. I wanna let him sleep, but if you want me to, I'll wake him up and drive over right now."

"Don't", Bambam says quickly. "Let him sleep, please. If it's okay with you. We could pick him up when he wakes up, if you want us to."

"No, it's probably better if you get to have your emotional reconciliation in your dorms instead of in a car. I'll message you when he wakes up so you know that we're coming."

Bambam agrees to that, and then they hang up. Until that moment, Bambam had completely forgotten about his audience, but as soon as he puts the phone down, he notices the five members who are all watching him, waiting for an update.

"Yugyeom is at Jungkook's, and he's sleeping right now, but they'll come here as soon as he wakes up", Bambam keeps it brief, and doesn't mention anything else of what Jungkook told him. Hopefully, Yugyeom will be willing to tell them himself once he realizes that no one hates him for who he is.

***

After another period of waiting, Jungkook finally reaches out again, this time only with a short message to let them know that he's on his way over with Yugyeom. The hyungs ask Bambam if he wants some time alone with Yugyeom first, considering they're the two most involved in this, and Bambam agrees to that.

He's still trying to figure out how to approach the younger about this whole thing by the time they hear the front door open.

Mark sends the younger a comforting smile before gesturing for him to go out and meet Yugyeom. Bambam takes a deep breath and stands up. The five older watch as he leaves through the kitchen, heading to go greet their returned maknae.

He stops the second he's inside the kitchen. There, on the other side of the room, coming through the door that goes between the kitchen and the hallway, is Yugyeom. He looks a little paler, and maybe slightly red around the eyes, as if he's either just woken up or as if he's been crying, but otherwise fine.

When Bambam enters, Yugyeom looks up. He doesn't seem freaked out at all right now, and his gaze doesn't even waver when the older boy gives a small smile. Bambam takes that as a win.

"We still love you, you know." 

That's not at all what Bambam means to say when he opens his mouth to speak, but sometimes his mouth moves quicker than his brain. _Are you okay, do you want to talk, are you mad at me_, those are some of the things he'd been planning to ask. "We still love you" is fine though.

Based on the expression that overtakes Yugyeom's face, it's a little more than just fine.

"Bam..." he speaks in a small voice, and Bambam can't stay like this anymore, standing on opposite sides of the room and talking as if they haven't seen each other for weeks.

He crosses the small distance between them, paying careful attention to Yugyeom's body language to make sure that the other isn't uncomfortable. When he gets close enough, he lifts his arms hesitantly, and Yugyeom lets out a short laugh, the tension between them slowly slipping away.

Bambam still isn't sure if the younger wants to be approached, so it becomes Yugyeom that walks into his embrace and puts his arms around the older first.

It feels safe, comfortable. That's the best way to describe it. And if Yugyeom catches sight of Jackson and Jinyoung standing in the doorway behind Bambam's back, trying to be discreet as they snap pictures of the two youngest, then that's not something Bambam has to know.

Yugyeom just smiles at them before hiding his face against Bambam.

"I'm sorry", he whispers so that the boys over in the living room won't be able to hear. He feels Bambam pull back a little to look at him.

"For what?" he asks, genuinely confused.

Yugyeom is just as confused by the fact that Bambam doesn't find it obvious what he's apologizing for. He stares back at the older boy.

"For freaking out?"

It's meant to be an answer, but the way he says it makes it sound like it's something to be confirmed.

Bambam only chuckles.

"Ah", he speaks. "Uh, Jungkook kinda explained a tiny bit why you were upset, so I guess you had your reasons. I mean, it would've been better if you stayed and talked to us, but you couldn't have known how we'd react, so I kind of get it."

Yugyeom only looks at him for a few more moments before deciding on what to say.

"Okay. I think I wanna tell all of you about that."

Bambam raises his eyebrows, wondering what exactly it is he wants to tell them, but Yugyeom doesn't give him a chance to ask. He simply grabs the other's wrist and pulls him along toward the living room.

"Uh, hey, I guess", Yugyeom begins. Jackson and Jinyoung are just sitting down on the couch after trying to pretend to have been there all the time, but they're being very obvious about it. When Yugyeom speaks, however, they all turn their faces to him and wait for the boy to continue. Yugyeom takes a deep breath before he does. "I'm bisexual."

"We accept you", Jackson says hurriedly, as if the younger might run away again if he doesn't. Yugyeom tries to keep from laughing at the way it sounds, because he wasn't really planning on running away this time.

He moves over to sit on the edge of the couch, and the hyungs watch him.

"I'm not gonna run away again", he tells them, and they all relax slightly at that. "But I should probably tell you why I ran the first time."

"You don't have to", Jinyoung says softly. They may not fully understand why the younger reacted the way he did earlier, but they would never force him to tell them something he doesn't want to.

"No, I want to." Yugyeom breaths out slowly.

"Then we'll listen", Jaebum says and repositions himself on the couch so that he can see their maknae a little easier. They all stay silent as they wait for Yugyeom to start talking.

"So", he begins, glancing briefly at all of their faces. "I just got a bit scared, cause I couldn't have control of the situation. And I've only come out twice before, once to Jungkook, who I already knew would be accepting so it was a very low-key thing. The other time was when I told my family."

Yugyeom is staring at the carpet straight ahead, clearly not sure about how to go on.

"When was this?" Mark helps him out by asking.

"About a month before I became a trainee", Yugyeom replies, grateful for the older's help. "I had known for a while, but I didn't really want to tell them, since I wasn't dating anyone and I was so young. But I wanted them to know before I left. And, it didn't really go well."

"Do you wanna tell us what happened?"

It's Bambam that speaks up, and Yugyeom turns to him before nodding.

"My brother was accepting, but it was hard to notice, since my parents didn't really give him a chance to say anything. They... first, they said I couldn't possibly know. Then they said I was making it up for attention. When they saw that I was serious, they said it would pass, that I could talk to them again after training for a few months and that I would have changed my mind by then."

Bambam lets out a soft breath before leaning forward to put his arms around Yugyeom, quietly supporting him as he keeps talking.

"When I never changed my mind, they said I was disgusting and that they wouldn't talk to me until I realized it's wrong. I haven't talked to them a lot since then, and I haven't changed my mind…"

"It's not wrong", Bambam whispers, his face pressed against the younger. "You're not wrong."

The six hyungs think that there's nothing they can do about how his parents reacted, but they can show Yugyeom that they still love him. There's nothing wrong with him, nothing disgusting about it.

Starting with Youngjae, they all move closer to the maknae, quickly turning his and Bambam's hug into a group hug.

_We still love you_ isn't said this time, but it's in the air all around them. Yugyeom doesn't hear them say it. Somehow, he still feels it, seeping through him and filling him with something better, something that's not as bitter as the memory he just told them about.

Maybe he doesn't need his family's acceptance. He has a home right here, in the warm embrace of his hyungs, surrounded by their love and support. 

Maybe that's all he needs.


End file.
